Plushies
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Zoe comes home one day to find pandemonium in the name of plushies, by- who else?- a certain violet-haired reincarnated seishi. No plot, just fun.


Plushies By Ryuuen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoe, my friend Sol's original character... I also don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Slayers, Yu Yu Hakusho, Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate), Digimon, Trigun, or Ranma 1/2. Warnings: Err.. Shounen-ai, Nuriko/Hotohori. That's about it. A/N: This is a pointless little fic based on a Role-Play me and Sol did, and Ryuuen (aka Nuriko) was obsessed with (you guessed it) plushies! It was hilarious, so I took the time to write out what exactly happened, dealing with, well, Zoe, Sai, and plushies. ^_^;;;  
  
PLUSHIES  
  
Zoe walked into the apartment after a long day at work, opened the door only to find.... "Ryuuen!" "Hai?" He asked from the couch, looking up. Even from where she stood across the room from him, Zoe could easily spot the Lina Inverse plushie sitting on top of his head. "Why are there plushies all over the floor?" "Because that's where I put them." Replied the bewildered sixteen-year-old, wondering why Zoe seemed so angry. It was just a few plushies. "Sai's gonna be mad when he gets home." "I'll clean 'em up." "Yeah, when?" Asked Zoe, crossing the room (careful not to step on Ryuuen's plushies, of course) and going to sit on the couch next to Ryuuen. "Nonononono!! Zoe don't sit there!" He yelped as she went to sit down. Turning around, she saw that if she had sat down it would have been on top of a half-dozen Yusuke Urameshi plushies (aka the Yusuke Colony) that sat next to Ryuuen on the couch. "Okay, okay." She walked over to the easy chair, but again Ryuuen shouted, "don't!" When she turned to see why, she saw that the Kuwabara Colony had, perhaps inevitably, ended up in the chair. Along with.. "Hey, what's a Hiei doing in with the Kuwabara's?" She looked and, sure enough, on the back of the easy chair was the Hiei Colony. "Oiiii, Ryuu-chan." She said, "you are in so much trouble.." She walked to her room and nearly screamed. On top of her dresser was both the Gareas Elidd Colony and the Ernest Cuore Colony. On the nightstand was a collection of Yamagi Kushida plushies. On the floor, presumably protecting her bunny slippers, was the Hiead Gner Colony. In fact, her whole room seemed to be decorated with Megami Kouhosei plushies. She pulled back the covers of her bed, and even there she discovered a colony of Yu Hikura plushies. On the foot of her bed was the Erts collection. She finally walked to the closet and opened it, only to be rained upon by some dozen or so Teela plushies, one of which hit her square on the forehead. "Itai!" When she looked in she also saw two little plushies, a Teela and a Zero, both with crowns and holding scepters.. "Don't touch them." Somehow or other Ryuuen had made it behind her without disturbing any plushies between the couch and the closet. "Uh, okay." She walked into the kitchen, and nearly screamed when she saw what looked like a half-dozen Mimi plushies stuffed into the microwave. When she looked in the stove, she saw the Sora Colony inside. Apparently Ryuuen would have thought it extremely amusing if someone had, by chance, turned on one of those two appliances without first checking to make sure it was empty. Inside the refridgerator she found several T.K. and Kari plushies, and in the toaster oven she found the Tai Colony. In the freezer she found tons of Digimon plushies. But, lo and behold, safely on top of the fridge were the plushies of Matt, Ken, and all of the 02 cast except for Cody and Yolei, who she found stuffed in cabinets. "Okay, that's it, I'm taking a shower and finding.. someplace.. to sleep.." She said, walking into the bathroom. Sadly, it was also overrun with plushies. "RYUUEN! What am I supposed to do about the bathroom!?" She asked. The younger boy shrugged. "I dunno." He left and she turned on the shower. There was a little noise, and then something not entirely liquid hit her on the head. "RYUUEN!!!!" When Ryuuen got there, Zoe was up to her neck in Wolfwood plushies. And one little Shampoo plushie. "Shampoo!" He grabbed the plushie off of her head. "Arigato, Zoe, I was looking for her!" "Ryuuen.. I'm gonna kill you." Ryuuen hastily left the room, leaving Zoe to untangle herself from the Wolfwoods, only to find that when she went to splash water on her face, the sink was hidden under a heap of Vash plushies. "AAAARRRRGHHHHH!!!"  
  
When Saihitei came home from work that evening, he was perhaps expecting something odd to have happened- after all, Ryuuen had stayed home sick, by himself. He wasn't expecting what he got. Plushies littered the ground, they were everywhere. And there, in front of him, looking up at him with wide, violet eyes, was the one who had put them there. "Ryuuen, did you do this?" He was fairly certain he had, though, since he wouldn't let anyone else touch his plushies without special permission, and the only other person who would be home at this hour would be Zoe, anyway. Ryuuen nodded. "Hai." "Clean it up." "Hai." "Now." "Hai." Sai looked down at Ryuuen, but found himself unable to stay angry with him for very long. He walked forward and hugged the smaller boy, smiling. "Go on, shoo. Oh, and where's Zoe?" "Plotting my untimely demise, I suspect." "Oh, okay. Go put the plushies away now." "Okay."  
  
About an hour later, the plushies were back in Ryuuen's room, and he was in there rearranging them to his liking. Sai and Zoe sat around the kitchen table, relaxing from the somewhat-traumatizing experiance. "I swear there's something wrong with that kid," Zoe commented. "I know," Saihitei sighed, "but that's why we love him, ne?"  
  
"You love him." Zoe corrected. "I'm sorry, but I'm just a friend." Sai laughed, looking back towards the living room, trying to see if Ryuuen had by chance gone in there. Sure enough, he was watching television, his favorite Lina Inverse plushie on his head, holding a Zelgadis plushie and a Xelloss plushie in his arms. Apparently he was watching one of his Slayers tapes. Again. Zoe finally stood and walked back to her bedroom. She opened one of her drawers, and... "RYUUEN!!!" "Nani?" He looked over her shoulder and saw it.. "The Megami plushies were in your underwear drawer?" "Yes, now get them out." "Alright." He picked up the Goddess plushies and brought them back to his room. Zoe spotted a little Tellia Kallisto that had somehow escaped detection-- wearing her underwear on it's head. "Here!" She tossed it and Ryuuen caught it. "Ah!! Tellia Kallisto no hentai!" He said, tossing back her underwear. "I don't want that!"  
  
After a while, Taka and Miaka had come back, and everything had quieted down, until.. "Ryuuen?"  
  
"Hai?" "Why is there an Amelia plushie in the toaster oven?" A long, contemplative pause. And then... "Oops."  
  
*Owari* 


End file.
